Babysitters
by Frob
Summary: Ginora, Korra, Asami and Ikki had a serious car accident. Mysteriously they dissapeared, leaving only injured Ikki behind. While Ikki recovers and the search for the lost friends continues Bolin and Mako have to take care of her.


_Air-temple Island, Ikki's room_

"Ikki, Ikki, wake up!" Bolin whispered shaking the girl by the shoulder, trying to help her depart from the land of slumber. Ikki opened her eyes and screamed:

"A! A giant tree!"

"Calm down, everything is alright...except for your feet…" Bolin said slightly rubbing her feet.

"Ouch…quit it!" The girl shrieked, trying to release her feet from Bolin's hands.

"Listen, you had an accident and the doctors told me to do this every two hours". Bolin explained.

"I don't wanna…" Ikki resisted and tried to airbend Bolin away, but felt a sharp pain surging through her feet.

"No, no, no! No bending, young lady!" Bolin warned her, barely holding her from breaking free.

"I will give you my savings, if you let me go!"

"You think that I am doing this for free? Tenzin is paying me!" Bolin burst out of laughing.

"Daddy is paying you? For what? Squeezing my feet?" Ikki complained putting her head on a pillow realizing that Bolin won't let her go.

"No, to take care of you. I am glad you woke up. You were asleep for a week".

"That's seven days, right?"

"Yeah, it was tough when you had fever". Bolin shook his head and began massaging her feet.

"Stop!" Ikki yelled, broke out from Bolin's grip and wanted to stand up, but again felt pain in her feet.

"What did you do? Now they are broken!" Ikki began to cry and a stroke Bolin with a powerful wind. She jumped on the floor and tried to create an airball, but she felt pain again and almost collapsed, but Bolin caught her.

"Ikki, you do not understand!" Bolin said helping her back to her bed. Ikki closed her eyes and clenched her fists from the sudden pain she experienced.

"You broke them…"

"No, I did not break anything. It is just that there was a car-crash when Asami took you and the other girls for a ride".

"A, you mean the giant tree!" Ikki exclaimed.

"Well, the situation with you was a bit different, to be honest… By the way the doctors healed all the bones in your feet, but warned that they will hurt if not taken care of properly".

"What about the other girls?"

"You do not know that they're all missing?"

"No…"

"Oh, boy…" Bolin stood up and shouted: "Tenzin! Tenzin!"

A few moments later Tenzin was already standing near Ikki's bed, complaining:

"How can Korra, Asami and Jinora disappear that easily? Ikki, if you are hiding something tell me now!" He yelled.

"I can waterbend, eartbend and firebend as Korra does!" Ikki smiled.

"*FACEPALM*. Call a healer! Quickly! Heal her brain, maybe then she'll remember!" Bolin added.

"Ikki, you were in the car alone for a moment, weren't you?" Tenzin suddenly asked. Ikki widened her eyes:

"How did you know?" She asked gasping.

"Well, it is possible that you drove the car by yourself, because there is no way they can disappear…Actually there was, but the spirit was silenced…"

"Tenzin, I think your theory is right… They have been kidnapped by a spirit". Bolin said in a scientific way.

"Bolin, do not let her out of your sight, I am going to discuss these questions with the parliament". Tenzin angrily commanded and left, frustrated and concerned about the situation.

"So Ikki, I think we should begin our procedure". Bolin said jokingly, but Ikki made an angry face and refused.

"Ikki, we shall do it in a more fun way then". Bolin said and left. Ikki smiled and put her head on the pillow: "Finally he's gone!"

Ten minutes later she wanted to get up, but did not manage to do so. Slowly it got boring for her and she called Meelo, but there was no answer. She called every name she could except for Bolin's, but she had no other choice and finally called him:

"Bolin, come on already!"

"No, I am busy cooking!" Bolin lied.

"Come on, I am bored! Let's do something!" Ikki cried.

"Ok, Ikki, I am coming. We are going to play an interesting game". Bolin announced and a few moments later came in to the room in Amon's mask.

"I am Amon, I am going to take your bending away".

"What? If it is another of your schemes to lure me in to a foot rub, you failed!" Ikki mocked.

"Listen, we are going to do it for ten seconds. If you won't like it I would never touch your feet again". Bolin offered.

"Promise?"

"Promise".

Bolin put his hands on Ikki's feet and began to gently rub them.

"Ah…" Ikki sighed from pleasure, but instantly closed her mouth with her hands.

"So, you enjoy this I see". Bolin commented pressing a very sensitive point on the upper part of her sole.

"N…No I don't…" Ikki barely mumbled. She could have easily released her foot from Bolin's hand, but something kept her from doing that.

Tenzin came into the room and asked Bolin:

"So, you finally convinced her… This is worth a thousand yuans, young man".

"So, Ikki, do you want me to stop?" Bolin whispered to Ikki.

Ikki blushed a bit, but she was clearly enjoying the procedure: she moaned from pleasure when Bolin's thumb went down the arch of the foot.

"Hey, Mako's here!" Suddenly she exclaimed pointing on the door.

"I am not falling for your tricks again". Bolin responded.

"I think this is not a trick this time… Where have you been Bolin?" Mako asked angrily. He looked at them trying to realize what was happening.

"So, Tenzin gave you a job…Congratulations!" Mako mocked.

"Hey, I am not enjoying it… At least he pays well for it". Bolin said rubbing Ikki's foot harder.

"Bolin…That hurt!" Ikki yelled.

"You are doing it wrong, Bolin". Mako suddenly said and took Ikki's foot. He applied pressure on a few points on it.

"Mako…That's amazing!" Ikki yelled "Bolin, you're fired! I am going to tell my father".

"No, no, no… I am just showing Bolin what to do when I am gone". Mako explained releasing Ikki's foot.

"No, Bolin is fired! You will take care of me!" Ikki protested.

"Mako, you owe me a few hundred Yuans". Bolin said angrily and left in a hurry, Mako wanted to follow him, but suddenly the door was closed by a wind.

"Wha…" Mako mumbled.

"So, Mako, where were we?" Ikki asked grinning and flexing her feet.

"BOLIN! HELP!"

_To be continued…_


End file.
